Dream yourself away!
by ninja-of-volturi
Summary: Oh, don't worry, Astral projection is totally safe, you just use your mind AND FREAKIN ROCKET-LAUNCH YOUR SOUL THROUGH THE GATE OF TRUTH. YOU WANNA KNOW WHO WRITES THESE STUPID BOOKS! CRACK ADDICTS. Now im stuck here, in the world of Kuroshitsuji, being told that im a certain demon butlers mate. Do you guys have any Idea how unoriginal this sounds!
1. Prologue

You know what sucks?

Being stuck in your own world. ever since I can remember I was always somewhere else. Someplace better. when I was really young I remember being superman's sidekick. I could fly, and teleport. Nobody could hurt me. When I was a little older, Sonic the hedgehog was my idol, I tried to act just like him and I used to pretend that random rocks were precious chaos emeralds that I had to protect from Eggman. Another day I was hanging out with my Autobot friends at the base tring to figure out how to save the world from the Decepticons. On a different day, I was part of the fellowship with fantastic eyes that could shoot targets that even Legolas couldn't see. I've been to Galifrey with the Doctor and helped him get reunited with Rose, learned how to waterbend and helped Aang and his friends stop the firenation. I was there when me, Inuyasha, kagome and everyone else defeated Naraku. Me and Sora found our friends together and defeated the darkness, I was Edward and Alphonse's best friend and I met Truth and he told me things I cannot remember.

Im sorry, I got carried away. All of these things seem so fantastic. How does it suck to have such an amazing imagination?

Because you fall back into reality too hard.

This is the curse of the maladaptive daydreamer.

I go, to these fantastic places, but everything is numb. Im not really there, but at the same time, im not really here either. For hours, before i'd go to bed, i'd walk around with headphones jammed into my ears, volume full blast, falling into my own world where I was powerful and no one even thought of harming me. And for a few minutes, I could almost get high. I would become the happiest from things that weren't even real. Then I would go home, my father would yell at me, embaressed for walking in on him watching porn on our family computer, my mom would be sleeping, as she always seems to be doing and my brother would be upstairs playing World of Warcraft.

This does not mean im antisocial.

I have friends, I hang out with people. I like to go to parties and get drunk as much as the next underaged student. But, its strange, I can never connect with anybody. Well, I guess that I do on their terms. All I have to do is listen to their problems, provide an opinion and every once and awhile make a snarky joke. Its really simple actually. I just don't get any buzz off of it though, I'd much rather be living in an anime world where everybody is more interesting and not just looking to see if you'll have sex with them or tell them the newest bit on how that one girl was flirting with _him._ I guess im not really fair though. Im not stupid and im sure that if I was living in a different reality I'd probably be bored with that too.

But still, it really does suck.

I don't believe in god, but sometimes I pray to either be happier or just die. Im not suicidal and I hate to be that person who always whines about their problems but this is how I really feel. I live with this pain everyday for as long as I can remember, and nothing ever changes. Some might say im too young to realize that life is beautiful but what they don't get is that I do know life is beautiful. No, life is fantastic! The way my Niece's eyes light up when she see's me and the love my best friends parents have for eachother proves it! it's just, no matter how hard I try and use the term "fake it till you make it" I can't really have the same, genuine feelings as other people do.

I guess its okay though.

At least im not crazy, like, im not hallucinating that im in other worlds, I can snap out of it whenever I want and I know well, painfully well, that my dreams will never come true. That's just the way it is, and I've accepted it. I just hope that one day, i'll wake up and be able to look forward to that day.

However, waking up in the world of black butler, now that's a nice touch.


	2. My life as Sebastan Michealis

"Trains are so fucking cool." I stated as me and my two friends got off the T. Rachel looked at me funny while Sam just ignored my comment, too excited for what lay before us. We made our way up the platform and the loud buzzing noise made us all jump. That was the signal for pedestrians to cross the street. Everyone was dressed up as characters from T.V. shows, scary monsters of pretty princesses. We were in Salem, for Haunted Happenings.

Sam was supposedly "death" or at least, something like that. She painted her face as a skeleton and made her thick black hair extra messy. Her clothes were a simple black with a cape. Rachel was a pirate. A slutty one, but a pirate nonetheless. A red and white bandanna kept her light hair out of her eyes and the rest the garb matched. And eye-patch was long forgotten on the train due to it being 'stupid and itchy.' I was wearing a baggy black hoodie, black skinny jeans and these cat ears I got at the dollar store. I came a bit unprepared, so this was the result.

"I want to get my fortune told!" Rachel exclaimed as she grabbed onto me. "Will you come with me Jan?"

"Nah, I got mine done a few years ago at a carnival. Basically, I spent 25 bucks to get told how sad I was. That stuffs completely fake anyways." I told her eating some hard candy I found in my pocket. She pouted and looked to Sam.

"Oh hell no, you know I hate that voodoo stuff" Sam shivered. I snickered as Rachel started making fun of her.

"Aww, Is Sam afraid of magic?~" Cooed Rachel.

"You know what? Fine. I need to find out if im going to get better friends in the future anyway."

"..So mean!" We made our way to the psychic festival and the two paid their money. Thirty dollars for ten minutes, no thank you. I told them to text me when they were done. I left the building and was once again, out onto the streets. This place really was packed, and the smell was awfully! There had to be at least 50 different kinds of incense lighted, it was almost suffocating.

I escaped the streets through a small side shop. Quite a bit of people were in here aswell but it was a major difference than outside. Looking around idly, I came across this book.

**_Dream Yourself Away!_**

**_A Beginners Guide to Astral Projection._**

I heard of Astral Projection before, mainly due to the internet. Flipping through the book, I decided to buy it because, eh, why not, ya know? I would love to dream myself away. Sighing I realized it probably didn't work like that. Nothings that easy. I threw the book in my bag and made my way back to the psychic festival.

For the rest of the day, my mind kept wandering back to that book. I know its most likely fake or about something totally different then what I think its about, but part of me still couldn't help but hope. If the book is real, where would I project to? Maybe Ancient Greece, or Japan. That sounds mad fun. Okay, I really need to stop thinking about this before I really lose it.

Finally, our day came to an end and soon we were back at the train station in our hometown, Boston.

"I still can't believe what that lady said!" Cried Rachel for the hundredth time. "Someone I know is going to get really sick? Thats so fucking scary. Do you think she meant cancer?!"

"Im telling you, it be the voodoo mon." I piped up in a bad Jamaican accent, winking at Sam who rolled her eyes.

"She probably meant a bad cold, hey, didn't your mom stay home from work today because she wasn't feeling well?

"OH MY GOD. MY MOM'S GONNA DIE?!"

"No, that's not what I meant." Rachel sighed. "I have a major headache. Im going home, you two can eat without me."

"No way, im going home too, I don't think I could even stomach food!"

"That's okay, im tired as hell anyway." I told them. "Lets just go home."

We split up.

I took off the cat ear-headband and ruffled my boy-short dark red hair. Actually, it was more brown than red. My stormy wide blue eyes looked at the sidewalk in front of me blankly. My legs moving on their own accord toward my family's crappy 6 story apartment building. Taking the stairs, due to the elevator being broken since before we even moved in, my legs carried my to the top floor and stopped in front of my door. Attempting to open it, I realized it was locked. That means my mom's home. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ma!" I called out. No answer. "Open the door!" Mrs. Wilson came out of her apartment across from ours sporting her shabby robe she basically never took off.

"Will you shut up?" she yelled at me. "I have two little ones who are sleeping."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be yelling either." I snapped. This lady was mad delusional with a major drug problem. She had her kids taken away twice and she almost never bathes. I fucking hate her.

"Are you talking back to me young lady?" She made a move to get in my face and I shoved her.

"Get the fuck away from me." I glared.

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." I told you this lady's crazy. She came at me again and started hitting me, I shoved her again but she probably has 200 pounds on me, I was only 5'2 and weighing not much. She came right back. I aimed my fists toward her face, me and her screaming the whole time. Suddenly, I was ripped out of the fight.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" It was my mom. She gripped my upper arm in a painful manner Our apartment door wide open. "How old are you Kate, picking on a sixteen year old? Get back in your house before I call the cops." Mrs Wilson, who was covering her left eye stood up.

"OH! You'll call the cops on me?! YOUR DAUGHTER FUCKING GAUGED MY EYE OUT."

"Funny I don't remember that." I smirked. Mom hit me.

"Your fine. Go inside and wash yourself up." She insisted.

"She attacked me!"

"Kate." Mom warned. "You don't need this again." Huffing and puffing, her red face glared at me.

"You listen here, your mother isn't always gonna be around to protect you. I know your stupid fuckin' secret." She told me, sweat rolling down her fat face. "YOUR A DEMON!" I started laughing.

"Mrs Wilson." I told her, smiling. "Your kids are crying." After I said that, she stumbled towards me in an attempt to grab onto my throat. Mom shoved me inside and locked the door behind her.

"You just fuckin' love trouble, don't you?" She asked me.

"Whoa. One hundred percent not my fault. She started it."

"And then you fed her! If I didn't wake up, I'd have to drive your skinny ass to the hospital."

"I can fight my own battles, like she said, your not gonna be around much longer."

"Shut up, January."

"How long you got mom? A year, a few months?" Slap. I looked in the direction she slapped me, my eyes blank.

"Get out of my face." I couldn't think of anything to say so I went quietly into my room. That was a bit harsh wasn't it? But, after she's gone, where will I go? I work part time at Mcdonalds and Im a junior in Highschool. In reality, I can't support myself. The least I should be able to do is defend myself. However, my size works to my disadvantage and I hate to say it, but compared to other girls my age, im rather weak. I had bruises on my paler skin already from the fight and where my mom gripped me. The only reason why I let myself walk around at night is because if I get into trouble, I can run. But, I don't want to be the person that runs, I want to be the one that fights. I want to be like, Sebastian! From that anime Kuroshitsuji! Hell yeah! If Mrs Wilson ever tried to touch me again. I laughed at the thought.

Im being childish again. That will never happen, I can't become another person much less a demon butler from another universe. Sighing I oppened my backpack to look at my new book. Laying on my bed, I skimmed through the pages. Basically, I need to meditate and pretend im somewhere else. Either I need to actually read this book or this is incredibly stupid. I threw the book on the floor, pissed that I spent the last of my money on it.

* * *

'I don't remember falling asleep.'

'Wait, if im sleeping, why am I thinking?'

A wave of light exploded. If I had eyes I'd shield them.

'What is this?!' Theres a gate in front of me. A simple one. but when I try to look at it closely, it disappears because everything is so white. I'm not even making any sense. I can see everything, as if I had eyes everywhere. I know this is something! But what? Black was closing in on me. I need to get through that gate! I don't know why, but I need to. Its getting closer! I willed myself closer to the white that is left. Its so black, so dark, sad. I need to stay here but its leaving. Why is it leaving?!

Voices from the darkness.

**Jan, wake up, you've been in your room all weekend.**

What is that?! It _hurts_.

**January?**

I willed myself through the gate escaping the dark.

**Oh god!**


	3. And Suddenly, Englands most Wanted

"What do ya mean she aint dead?!"

"I mean precisely what I said~"

I woke up with my clothes feeling damp and I was mad cold. Opening my eyes, I am relieved to see the room dimly lit.

"AAAH its a Zombie!"

"Be quiet Aberline." My eyes connected with faces. The first one was a man with thick sideburns, a mustache, rectangle lense glasses with greying hair tied back in a pony tail. he had a very stern look on his face as if he was one of those old guys who fought in Vietnam or something. The next was a young man with light brown hair and blue eyes. he looked at me with a mixture of surprise and fear. The next was a man with grey hair that covered his face. He was dressed in black robes as if he was some sort of cultist. You know what, these people look kinda familiar, I-

Oh.

Holy shit.

I looked at the three like a deer stuck in headlights.

"See? I told you~" Undertaker told the two Scotland Yard people who's names completely fled my mind. I sat up, unsure of what to do.

"Oh! Careful miss!" The younger put his hand on the small of my back and the other took my left hand, as if he was helping me sit up. I shrugged away from him and stood up. I felt completely fine. I laughed. I laugh and smile when im incredibly nervous like I am now. He looked as if he seen some sort of miracle whereas the older looked like I just ruined his day. Undertaker just smiled his creepy smile, directed towards _me_.

You know how in stereo-typical fanfictions, an O.C meets their favorite anime character and they just wanna glomp them? Well, that's not me. I feel really self conscious and I just wanna _run_.

And that's exactly what I did.

"Hey! Get back here for questioning!"

"You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" Okay, that didn't help my situation.I dipped out the door and sprinted off the side street where the Undertaker's shop was located and broke out into the main street in London. Oh god, im in London! People have accents here! I didn't stop running as people started yelling at me.

"How indecent!"

"Bloody hell! watch it kid!"

"Hey!"

I ran into another side-street with far less people. a group of kids were playing ball. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Is that the angel?" Asked a young girl wearing a victorian style dress. Oh wow! Everyone's dressed old too! So cool!

"Ah! It really is 'er!" Piped up a boy with a small scar on his chin.

"Maybe if we catch her, we could turn her in for a prize!"

"Wa-What?!" I asked backing away, suddenly terrified of the kids.

"GET HER!"

"NOT AGAIN!" I sprinted yet again further down the sloping street. The kids were hot on my tail. I ducked under a line of clothes, and to my horror, it was a dead end. Backing into the brick wall I took a fighting stance. "Look kids, lets not get to hast here." One of the kids picked up a big stick. I laughed nervously.

"She sure isn't actin' like an angel."

"Shut up, Anna."

"Hey, I'll tell mum!" Time to distract them.

"How about we strike a contract?"

The three kids looked at me excitedly.

"A contract?! Whats that?" Asked the boy with the stick.

"How about you put that down and I'll tell you~" He did as I asked. "Basically, I'll grant you biggest wish in exchange for your soul."

"What'sa soul?"

"Thats a shoe."

"You can have my shoe!" I smiled. These kids are super cute.

"Nevermind about your soul." I told them, not knowing where I was going with that. "How about I'll give you something magical in exchange for your help?"

"What is it?" asked the older boy suspiciously. I showed them my digital watch.

"Thats boring, It doesn't do nothin'." The girl Anna told me. The minutes changed. "OH WOW!" I put it on her wrist and the three kids watched it with awa wanting it to change again.

"Now, I wan't you three to tell me why you think im an angel."

"Because you were in the paper miss!"

"Yeah! you fell from the sky and landed in the Thames river!" Well, that could explain why im wet.

"Then how did I get out?"

"Scotland Yard took care of ya, but then they said you were no angel and that you were dead!"

"But now, we can tell everyone you really are an Angel!" Said Anna happily.

"No no no, lets not do that. How about i'll let you keep my magic watch in exchange for you three keeping quiet I was ever here?" The nodded and ran away. What strange kids. I need to get out of London if people will recognize me. I made sure no one was looking before I took a white button up shirt and a pair of brown pants that went down to my knees. I quickly changed out of my damp black jeans and red tank-top that was underneath my black hoodie, god knows where that is. I discarded the damp clothes behind a barrel. I had no shoes but that's okay, a lot of kids were wearing no shoes. I could easily pass for a young boy due to how flat I was and how short my hair is. However, my face was very feminine with wide eyes and a small nose. Oh well, It'll have to work.

I walked out of the side street feeling a lot calmer. I was in the world of Black Butler, meaning, Angels, Demons, and Reapers are real. Even though I feel super excited about all this, I can't hep but feel slightly terrified. What the fuck am I going to do if a ran into a demon? Fight it off? Im going to die here. However, thinking back to how many people live in this world and how more than most of them will never know that Ciel Phantomhive has a demon butler, an X-assasin maid, an experiment gone wrong gardener and an American civil war veteran for his servants. All I gotta do is blend in.

"Hey you there!" A girlish- boyish voice called. My shoulders hunched up and I slowly turned around fearing it was another kid with a stick.

Well, It is a kid, a 12 or thirteen year old, depending where I am in the season, and he does have a stick, a walking stick, and oh look, it's a 6 foot giant butler who's looking at me like I had 3 heads.

And for Sebastian Michealis, that's a weird look.

I didn't know if I should run, if I ran they would think somethings up and Ciel would order Sebastian to capture or kill me. If I stayed where I am, they might get a closer look and realize who I was and hand me over to Scotland yard. I stayed quiet as I stared at the kid. He stared back almost as if challenging me. The brat.

"We are looking for a supposed, 'Angel'." He told me. "Have you any idea where she might be?"

"Why?" I asked sharply. When I said why, I meant why ask me, why couldn't you ask a random Victorian era citizen who was totally oblivious?

"Why?" He mocked. "Do you have any idea of who I am?" Oh I am painfully aware of who you are. I need to get out of this situation.

"I know who you are." I narrowed my eyes. "Your- OH HEY! LOOK A DISTRACTION"

And for the hundredth time that day, I ran.


End file.
